Confessions and aliens
by thenerdyangel
Summary: Again, New York City is crawling in strange alien creatures. The avengers have to move in with one another for a day or two, which can't be good news... *CLINTASHA*
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning avengers!" Coulson beamed as he wheeled himself in, closely followed by Maria Hill.

Stark chuckled.

"Yes?" Coulson asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing really" Stark said grinning "Just Agent Hill, she's restraining herself from gabbing the handles of your wheelchair and mothering you" he finished and smirked at her. Steve coughed a laugh from his chair, making Maria fluster and go a little red.

"Oh shut it Stark!" she snapped, making all of the avengers & Coulson laugh.

"Sorry" he said, grinning and sipping his more than likely alcoholic drink.

"Now" said Coulson, loudly to hush everyone "Can I get to why I am here?" Everyone went quiet, listening to agent Coulson. "New York is under attack. Creatures called Skrull's have attempted to take over. Thor, you know of these don't you?"

"I do" he answered "They are used in many of our armies, if promised something they want, they will do as you say."

"Cheap" Stark snorted.

"So obviously" Coulson began, ignoring Stark "We want you to help. You're going to help. Do you have any questions?" he scanned the room, seeing Steve awkwardly signal he had a question. "Yes, Steve?"

Steve coughed "How long will this take, if you know?"

"Well it depends; the 6 of you are very powerful, so around 2 to 3 days to ensure the all clear and get things back to normal" He said, smiling "Anything else?"

"Where will we be staying?" Natasha piped up "You know, to rest and stuff"

Coulson laughed, in a polite way "Do not fret Natasha, we have assigned an apartment, with rooms and living space big enough for you all to share."

Stark sat up "Thanks to yours truly" he added smugly, and winked

Doctor Banner rolled his eyes and Thor chuckled "What a surprise" Dr. Banner added "Mr. Money has everything we'll need"

"Too right I do!" Stark said, raising an eyebrow

"Oh stop being childish!" Clint called over to them both

"What's that bird boy?" Stark called back, making ridiculous bird noises, making Steve, Banner & Thor laugh.

Natasha turned around and glared at Coulson, he knew what she was thinking, and he knew she was going to hate him for making her stay with such immature men.

Maria walked up to Natasha and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling "I feel for you, love" she said chuckling "If you need any help with these, just gis' a call alright?"

Natasha smiled appreciatively and tucked a strand orange hair behind her ears before turning to the boys and whistling. They all shut up and looked to her "Right" she said formally and in charge "Go collect what you _need_ from your homes then we'll meet at the apartment. Stark can I have the keys?" she smiled to him as he threw them to her "Thanks. You have an hour. Don't be late, and you know how a home should be treated, any mess and you'll be sorry" she snarled, walking off leaving them all staring.

"Please behave" Coulson added before wheeling himself out.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha had just finished labelling whose is whose room when the elevator made a noise; she leaned back in her chair to watch the doors open. Clint walked out, carrying a small suitcase.

"Hey" he smiled at her before walking into the room labelled with his name.

She stood up and walked to the doorway. "Hi" she replied "Whatcha bring?"

He chuckled "what do you think?" he unzipped the suitcase, revealing a few pairs of clothes, a large metal bow and a lot of arrows.

She smiled, leaning on the doorframe "Might of guessed" she answered "So, seen any of the Skrull's yet?"

"Nah" he answered, ordering his arrows on a shelf "You?"

"Yup, on my way up, look" she said, offering her palm to him. He walked to her and looked "One of them got me."

He took her hand "Hey, you're bleeding, let me sort it out, go sit on my bed" he said walking off. Rolling her eyes she did as she was told.

He returned a few moments later with a bottle of vodka and bandages "Sorry bout this bit…" he murmured as he poured pure vodka onto her cut, he could feel her whole body tense. She gritted her teeth and hissed, kicking the bedside table over. He looked at her guiltily "Sorry, here this'll make it better" he said wrapping her hand in bandage. "Done" he smiled, kissing her hand and laughing.

"Thanks" she smiled, getting up and walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

You'd make an excellent house maid!" Stark laughed wiping his mouth with a napkin and downing the rest of his drink "Joking…" he added, watching her eyes narrow.

"I'll do the dishes Natasha, don't you worry" Steve beamed, taking the plates from her "thank you for the food"

She smiled up at him "Thanks cap, that's nice of you, and you're welcome" she said politely, helping him stack the plates.

"Yes, it was most delightful" Thor cheered across the table, making her laugh.

"Thanks Natasha" Dr Banner said, patting her shoulder as he went to finish hooking up all kinds of machinery in the building. Stark ruffled her hair as he went to help Banner.

Mindlessly, she turned around, bumping into Clint "Sorry!" she exclaimed, making sure he was alright. He just smiled, winked and returned to his room. Natasha shook her head, confused. She looked up at Thor, putting together furniture "Need help?" She asked.

"No thank you Romanoff, I got it" he called back to her. She smiled. "This isn't so bad" she said to herself "I though I'd be doing everything, I guess I was wrong about these guys"

She went into her room and lay across the bed, looking out the window, watching the birds fly around the pink sunset sky. It looked so quiet outside, it relaxed her, and she was just drifting off when she a vile grey creature at the window. Normally she would be straight up and in defense mode, but because she'd been mindlessly daydreaming, her first instinct was to scream, it was a loud, typical damsel in distress scream, she was flustering and managed to send herself flying off the bed and into the wall. The others came rushing in, loud footsteps of fully grown men, ready to fight. Clint was the first in, swinging the door open violently shaking the frame, followed by the others.

"What in Earths name is that?" Stark shouted, stepping closer.

"It has a hover-craft!" Steve added "What the-"

"Skrull" Thor said bluntly "It is a Skrull" he snarled the words, like they too were evil.

Banner went to Natasha's side, helping her up "Are you alright?" he asked "that was very unlike you"

Clint looked back at her, "I know, I was drifting off, sorry" she patted herself off "it scared the hell out of me"

"Don't apologize" he said kindly "it is a strange looking thing, did you hit your head when you jumped?"

Clint looked back again, scanning her for wounds, she looked at Clint "No, not hard, just a little bump on the wall" she answered Banner, patting his hand which was helping her up, smiling a thanks.

"So this is what we're fighting off?" Steve asked Thor

"It is, yes" he answered, sneering at the window

"Easy" Stark laughed

"You say that but…" Thor trailed

"Watch" he replied. He took a remote control from his pocket. A loud shuddering of metal came from above and huge metal grates came shooting down from the top of the wall-window and locked at the bottom. The room darkened slightly, but you could still see out.

"There." Stark said "We can see out but they can't see in, I'll activate them on each room. Princess is safe from the scary monsters now" he chuckled as he walked out.

Everyone went and continued what they were doing except Clint.

"Are you alright?" he demanded

"Yes." She replied bluntly. He scanned her over again. She watched him silently.

"Perhaps you would feel safer in another room?" he asked, gently. She looked out of the window, it had scared her, an awful lot in fact, and she didn't want it to happen again. She wasn't weak, and wouldn't have the other avengers think so.

"What room? They are all taken" she looked up at him

"Mine" he answered straightly

"You've already set up your stuff" she started "and…"

He cut her off by laughing "who said I was moving out of it?"

She frowned at him, obviously not amused.

"What?" he laughed, nudging her with his elbow.

"You want _me_ to share a room with _you_?" she sneered "Why would I want to do that?"

His smile faded a little, looking a little hurt "I was joking" he told her bluntly, walking out "Don't scream again, it's annoying."

She sat on the end of her bed, still frowning, "that was rude" she mumbled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a round 4am when everyone had finished eating and getting ready. Steve looked outside "There aren't any around this building" he told them all "It's going to be easier to get out."

In the elevator, Natasha cleared her throat "Right, Barton can go to the South of the block" she looked at him blankly as she said it. For some strange and unknown reason, what he'd said to her last night had upset her. "The rest of us can go up North and make our way down." The elevator doors slid open and she marched off into the street followed by Stark, Banner, Cap and Thor. Clint rolled his eyes at the fact Natasha was being so immature, yet he was glad she knew he was strong & independent enough to battle them alone.

The South side of the city was deserted, there weren't even any Skrulls roaming the streets. There were empty cars everywhere, most people had gone out of town or stayed locked inside, the things weren't violent to the people, just the banks, electric powers, important stuff like that. Clint remembered Coulson mentioning that Skrulls only attack when being attacked. "Think it through" he told himself "Don't full on attack them."

He looked up. The Skrull weren't on the ground because they were up there, hovering around on their weird sky vehicles as Thor had called them. He wanted to get them down; it'd be easier than getting up there just to fall.

He scanned the sky, noticing how they were close to power lines, probably charging or something. Clint grabbed his bow, carefully positioning his fingers comfortably, balancing an arrow and dragging the wire back slowly. He narrowed his eyes so he could focus on his target. Gently, he let go of the wire and the arrow shot in a perfect line, slicing the power lines. Dozens of Skrulls plummeted to the ground, their hover-crafts smashing and cracking the roads.

Some were defeated, but others snarled and ran around, looking for the attacker. Clint didn't know whether to run out and fight, or stay back and shoot a few down. They didn't look stupid; if he shot from here they'd notice where the arrows were coming from. Re-preparing his bow, he ran out into the crowd of Skrulls. He shot some down as he ran out; a few swerved the arrows and continued to run towards him. Shooting them down wasn't fast enough.

He lunged at a Skrull, slamming its head into the road, making a flow of dirty green liquid ooze from it. This angered the other Skrulls, they were coming from all directions and Clint was literally surrounded. He kicked out, knocking them back a bit, but they swung back, knocking him onto the road. He got up, refusing to be defeated, kicking and punching them back, some beat and crawling off to heal. There were only a few left now; he continued to fight them off, ignoring the blows he was getting in the stomach. There was a small scream from behind; he swung around to see a little kid being hissed at by a Skrull. Clint picked up a rock and threw it, knocking the Skrull clean out, allowing the small child to run off back to his worried mother at the end of the block. Before he could turn back around to fight, he was hit in the back of the head, sending him flying into a wall then crumpling on the ground. The Skrulls ran off, leaving Clint lying there broken and unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha was pacing up and down next to the wall to wall windows in the hallway, debating whether she should check on Clint for the 5th time in the past 20 minutes. Her mind raced with all sorts of thing he'd angrily say to her, calling her names and telling her this was all her own stupid fault. She took a deep breathe and stopped outside of his door. Slowly, she opened it, stepping gently in and closing it behind her. She stood there for a few moments, not knowing if he'd appreciate her coming in. He still appeared lifeless.

"Clint?" she whispered once kneeling beside his bed "You gonna wake up?"

He groaned and stretched "no not really"

Natasha had to restrain herself from jumping up and down "you're okay?" she managed to ask calmly, sounding uninteresting.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" he chuckled, shuffling in a more comfortable position.

"About that…" she guiltily looked down at her hands "I'm so sorry…"

"No no, don't be, honest" he reassured her "you mad at me though?"

"I was, not now"

"Why were you mad then?"

"Cause of what you said last night, I was rude, you were rude, it kinda upset me, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know"

"Did I upset you?"

"A little…" he shrugged, trying to seem unbothered.

"Sorry"

"Me too"

Natasha smiled and patted his arm "want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good" he smiled, his voice sounded rough, tired, and pretty darn sexy.

"Alright" she nodded

"Why did you come in so many times?" he laughed, watching her cheeks go a little pink

Natasha simply shrugged and looked at the floor

"Tell me!" he demanded

"I was worried" she muffled her words by scratching her cheek

"About me? Nah, Romanoff doesn't worry about anyone!"

"I do too!" she scolded, frowning at the floor "I worry about you"

"Why?"

"We're always together aren't we?"

"So?"

"I kinda got close to you…"

"How close?" he teased, his eyes shining playfully, resembling a child.

"Your favorite Disney movie is Robin Hood because of the archery" she chuckled a little sheepishly

"Easy to guess though" he laughed

She laughed with him, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "True, well I just feel I know you more, I kinda care about you"

"Kinda?" he teased, attempting to sit up but groaning and slumping back into the mattress.

"Careful" she frowned at him "and yes kinda"

"Well then I kinda care about you too" he smiled again, but not child like and teasing, just a genuine warm hearted smile.

Her returned smile was soft and pretty, showing her dimples slightly. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek but Clint moved his head so her lips resulted on his gently. He expected her to pull away and probably slap him, but she didn't. Her lips pressed harder against his, deepening the kiss with the taste of some sort of drug Bruce had given him and blood. Gently her hands were placed on his chest and his on her back, she pulled away but their faces were still close, she looked into his eyes for a while then pulled back further away. "Well I gotta go" she said, getting up and closing the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha was pacing up and down next to the wall to wall windows in the hallway, debating whether she should check on Clint for the 5th time in the past 20 minutes. Her mind raced with all sorts of thing he'd angrily say to her, calling her names and telling her this was all her own stupid fault. She took a deep breathe and stopped outside of his door. Slowly, she opened it, stepping gently in and closing it behind her. She stood there for a few moments, not knowing if he'd appreciate her coming in. He still appeared lifeless.

"Clint?" she whispered once kneeling beside his bed "You gonna wake up?"

He groaned and stretched "no not really"

Natasha had to restrain herself from jumping up and down "you're okay?" she managed to ask calmly, sounding uninteresting.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" he chuckled, shuffling in a more comfortable position.

"About that…" she guiltily looked down at her hands "I'm so sorry…"

"No no, don't be, honest" he reassured her "you mad at me though?"

"I was, not now"

"Why were you mad then?"

"Cause of what you said last night, I was rude, you were rude, it kinda upset me, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know"

"Did I upset you?"

"A little…" he shrugged, trying to seem unbothered.

"Sorry"

"Me too"

Natasha smiled and patted his arm "want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good" he smiled, his voice sounded rough, tired, and pretty darn sexy.

"Alright" she nodded

"Why did you come in so many times?" he laughed, watching her cheeks go a little pink

Natasha simply shrugged and looked at the floor

"Tell me!" he demanded

"I was worried" she muffled her words by scratching her cheek

"About me? Nah, Romanoff doesn't worry about anyone!"

"I do too!" she scolded, frowning at the floor "I worry about you"

"Why?"

"We're always together aren't we?"

"So?"

"I kinda got close to you…"

"How close?" he teased, his eyes shining playfully, resembling a child.

"Your favorite Disney movie is Robin Hood because of the archery" she chuckled a little sheepishly

"Easy to guess though" he laughed

She laughed with him, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "True, well I just feel I know you more, I kinda care about you"

"Kinda?" he teased, attempting to sit up but groaning and slumping back into the mattress.

"Careful" she frowned at him "and yes kinda"

"Well then I kinda care about you too" he smiled again, but not child like and teasing, just a genuine warm hearted smile.

Her returned smile was soft and pretty, showing her dimples slightly. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek but Clint moved his head so her lips resulted on his gently. He expected her to pull away and probably slap him, but she didn't. Her lips pressed harder against his, deepening the kiss with the taste of some sort of drug Bruce had given him and blood. Gently her hands were placed on his chest and his on her back, she pulled away but their faces were still close, she looked into his eyes for a while then pulled back further away. "Well I gotta go" she said, getting up and closing the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Clint insisted he was fine to carry on clearing the city. Today they were going in pairs, Steve and Tony covered rooftops, Thor and Bruce went off to cover the streets and that left Natasha and Clint alone in some warehouse. Clint was confused as to why Natasha was acting as if nothing had happened, when it really had. Ignoring his thoughts he decided on not asking her as she'd probably just argue with him.

The team had figured out that this old steel warehouse was being used as some sort of hide out for all the Skrulls. When they'd arrived a couple of dozen were inside, but they had been quickly demolished by the pair.  
They were now ducked under a rusted barrel waiting for more to return.

"I can hear something" Natasha whispered, crouching in defence position.

"You think it's them?" he whispered back, preparing his bow.

"Probably, they make that weird noise don't they"

She was correct. What seemed like hundreds of Skrulls came shuffling into the room, making that strange clicking noise which they communicate in. They could speak proper English but obviously preferred their own language.

"Ready?" she asked him in a low voice, un-strapping the pistol from her thigh.

"Ready." He nodded, pulling back the string.

After taking a deep breath she ran out, opening fire everywhere, shooting down Skrull after Skrull. Clint was close behind her, shooting them down, arrows flying everywhere.

"Get down!" he shouted as a bullet headed for her head, pulling her down by her wrists.

"Thanks" she called behind, her, straightening herself up and continuing to shoot Skrull down. Some started to charge at them, which lead them into having to multi task, use their weapons to defeat the ones further away and dodge the ones coming at them, kicking them down and shooting them quickly.

Clint looked up and everything seemed to slow down, Natasha was facing away from him, high kicking Skrull and shooting her pistol down the room. She was too busy to notice the Skrull behind her raise his arms, Clint knew he had to do something but there wasn't enough time. The Skrull struck her across the head, making her yelp and fly across the room and land in a crumpled pile. He pressed the button on his side, signalling he needed help from the other avengers.

Gently he kneeled besides her, taking her pistol and shooting down the closest ones, praying the others would get her fast.

Soon enough, Iron Man and Cap came running in and started to defeat the Skrull pretty quickly. Clint turned to Natasha and pulled her up a little, leaning her on his lap. Her skin was cold but still a little warm, her eyes were closed and blood trailed slowly down the right side of her face. Her breathe was quick and sharp, her chest moving slowly.

"Natasha?" he asked quietly, pushing her blood dampened hair back "Natasha wake up."

She groaned quietly "no I don't want to"

His hands held her face gently "you have to!" he snapped unintentionally.

"No" she argued "I want to sleep"

"You can sleep in the hospital! Not now!" he sounded annoyed and scared, holding her shoulders protectively.

"Let me sleep for goodness sake Clint" her words slurred slightly, eyes flickering.

"Wait for the ambulance!" his voice weakened and sounded desperate "stay awake!"

Natasha groaned again "but my head hurts…"

"I know, I know it does, but you need to wait, _please_"

She smiled half heartedly and pulled his chin so their faces were closer "I know you cared" she teased weakly "just as much as I care for you"

"Yes, I do care" he told her "now don't sleep, stay awake, we'll talk"

"Clint?" her voice quietened to a whisper

"Hmm?" he asked, brushing her hair from her face.

"I…" she cut off with a rough, painful cough.

"You what?" he asked, sitting her up so she could cough easier.

"I love you" she blurted before choking and coughing, squeezing his hand because of the pain. Her hand loosened and her eyes lay still.

"Natasha?!" he hissed, shaking her hard "Natasha, no, wake up"

"The ambulance is here" Cap said quietly from behind, patting his shoulder "I'll carry her there."

"No I will!" he snapped, picking Natasha's limp body up carefully and walking from the warehouse, ignoring the sad looks of the other avengers.


	8. Chapter 8

The beep of the hospital monitor was the only thing reassuring Clint at that moment; it was letting him know Natasha was still alive. He sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair beside the stiff hospital bed where she lay, wired up and her head bandaged. It had been hours since they'd gotten here but she hadn't regained consciousness. Everyone else had left the hospital to get rid of the last of the Skrulls and find out what they want here.

"Just wake up" he whispered, taking hold of her hand and resting his forehead on the bed. Still nothing. "Natasha" he whined sadly "there's no way I'm going to let you tell me you love me then die."

The only sound was the beeping of her heart monitor and the hiss of oxygen going through her mask. "I love you too" he whispered, hiding his face in the sheets of the bed.

Warm tears ran quickly down his face and his chest grew heavier, ignoring them both her just sat slumped, crying and holding her hand. It was cold and still, making the hole in his chest bigger. The cold hand slowly slipped from his grasp, convinced it was his imagination his face remained buried in the sheets. A gently hand stroked the back of his head, frowning, he sat up. "Maria I told you to leave me alone."

"Wrong name" a quiet voice chuckled weakly "you know, most women would be so pissed at that but I guess I can let it slip."

Clint sat up and wiped his face "Tash?"

"Yes, that's my name, don't tell me you've forgotten me?" her smile was teasing but weak. Using her elbows she sat herself up "I thought _I _was the one who hit their head"

"You're okay!" he cried, wrapping his arms rightly around her neck "you idiot I thought you were going to die and…"

"Oh shush, you sound like a little girl" she giggled, hugging him back "but yes I'm okay"

"So could you hear me talking to you?" he asked sheepishly, going a little pink.

"Yep" she nodded, a little smug "I could hear _everything _you said"

"That's great news, I mean you were conscious so nothing too serious"

"Yep" she nodded again "did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" he asked although he knew what she was asking.

"You know what I mean" she said bluntly, raising an eyebrow.

Sighing, he looked away and nodded "yeah I meant it"

"I did too" she smiled, pulling his face back to hers.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you" he sighed, looking sad and guilty.

"Shush" she whispered, pressing her lips gently to his and pulling him to sit beside her on the hard, uncomfortable hospital bed. Cautiously his arms wrapped around her waist and held her protectively, kissing her harder and passionately.

A cough slowly pulled them apart, they both looked up to see the rest of the avengers in the doorway, Stark walked in chuckling and grinned at them "I _so _knew you had a thing!"


End file.
